Don't Tell Rory
by What Is My Life
Summary: When Rose shows up unexpectedly, she and Amy have undeniable chemistry. Some smut, possibly more chapters to come.
1. Rose

When we first met I had no idea who she was, I only knew that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. When I found out that the flawless creature before me was in fact Rose Tyler, it all made sense.

The Doctor had told me some stories about his past companions, when he told stories about Rose they were different. He spoke so passionately about her, I'm sure he could talk about her for hours. He told me everything about her and their adventures together, and how he felt about her. The way he described her was as if she was everything good in the world, all of the beauty, all of the love, it was all wrapped up in one former shop girl. I knew she had to be special, he spoke of her so highly.

One day I walked out of my room in the TARDIS to see the Doctor and Rose deep in conversation. I don't know how she was here, I usually understand the way things work when we go through time, but get into separate dimensions opening up to one another and I get a bit baffled. The way I saw it was as a time field, - "two parts of space and time that should never have touched"- but with separate dimensions. It figures that the crack in my wall would keep changing the way I saw things.

She and I got along well. The Doctor introduced us, and she slept in the other bunk, seeing as Rory was dead again that week. We had a lot in common, similar sense of humor, and many shared experiences having to do with a loony time traveler with great hair.

She was amazing, we'd just met and I felt like she'd been my best friend for years. She was perfect imperfection. The way she walked with the little hop in her step like an excited child, the smile that swept across her face in almost every situation, the way her hair did whatever it wanted, and it still managed to look professionally styled; everything I saw in her was good, and I couldn't help but find myself attracted to her.

I'd never thought of any girl that way before, but I had no idea if I'd ever see my husband again and I couldn't stifle my feelings for Rose. The way I saw it I had two problems on my hands: how was I going to tell her how I felt, and how were we going to have any fun in those stupid bunk beds?


	2. The Bottom Bunk

"Listen Rose, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I can't get you out of my head. I'm not saying I think we should go get hitched, I'm just saying there are many different…possibilities, for some fun." I said to myself in the mirror trying to work up the courage to speak to Rose about the feelings I was having for her.

"So what if she rejects you, she'll just tell your best friend, who is completely in love with her, that you propositioned her for sex, what's the worst that could happen?" I said still unsure of what I'd do. I walked into my bedroom to see Rose topless, I was unable to make eye contact. "Oh hi Amy, should I put on a top?" Rose said slightly smirking. Did she hear what I was saying in the bathroom?

All of the thought I'd put into this seemed to dissapear from my mind. "Don't bother." I said as I ran across the room to pounce on her. As I kissed her she wrapped her hands in my hair and my hands went immediately to her breasts. Her mouth tasted so sweet, I'd never kissed someone and had it taste like candy before. If that is how all women taste I was missing out.

I wasn't expecting this result, but I certainly wasn't complaining. It was like she knew what I wanted the whole time. Rose was surprisingly dominant, she took charge of the situation right away. In no time she pulled me down on top of her and I planted soft kisses along her jaw. Out of nowhere she flipped me over, pinning my hands above my head as she straddled me. The soft kisses turned hard, almost desperate.

Every move she made, every kiss, every bite, it was heaven. Before I knew it we were both completely nude. I was in a sexually frustrated daze, she kept teasing me, she knew what I wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to me without a bit of suffering on my part. She would bring me so close to the edge, and then right before I hit the point of no return she'd stop what she was doing and plant kisses along my stomach. Her skin was glistening with sweat as she toyed with me.

When I'd finally had enough she brought me to my breaking point, moaning as I came we heard a noise. We looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, eating an apple with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Oh hello, didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted a snack with the show, we're out of popcorn. Carry on."

"Doctor, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Rose shouted.

I decided it must be my turn to speak "Doctor how long have you been watching us?"

"Since before Rose took off her top and waited for you on your dead husband's bunk."


End file.
